Boa Hancock
; |doppor = Kotono Mitsuishi, Kanae Ito (bambina) |doppita = Dania Cericola; Elisabetta Spinelli (bambina) |prima = Capitolo 516; episodio 409 |affi = Tribù Kuja; piratesse Kuja; Flotta dei sette |ruolo = Imperatrice; capitano; piratessa; membro della flotta dei sette |data = 2 settembre |età = 29 (debutto); 31 (dopo il timeskip) |altezza = 191 cm |taglia = 80.000.000 (sospesa) |frutto = Mero Mero |altro = }} Boa Hancock (ボア・ハンコック, Boa Hankokku) è l'unico membro femminile della Flotta dei sette. È un'amazzone, nota come l' e la nonché imperatrice di Amazon Lily, l'isola delle amazzoni, che protegge assieme alle sue due sorelle minori. Le amazzoni, così come molte altre persone, la ritengono la donna più bella del mondo ed i pirati Rolling affermano che la sua bellezza è seconda solo a quella delle sirene. È una donna alta e snella con lunghi capelli. Ha un portamento molto nobile ma spesso, anche a causa del suo timore verso gli uomini, si comporta in modo aggressivo ed infantile. Molte volte, causa il suo amore per Rufy, anche se membro della Flotta dei sette, si ribella ai Marine. Aspetto Boa Hancock si presenta come una giovane ragazza molto alta (diversi centimetri più di Rufy), snella e con lunghi capelli neri, occhi azzurri un seno davvero prosperoso classificato in giappone come coppa J e più grande sia di quello di Nami che di quello di Nico Robin a detta dell'autore e di Sanji nelle SBS. Cambia frequentemente il suo abbigliamento: nella sua prima apparizione indossa una camicetta rossa che lascia scoperta gran parte del suo petto e una gonna lunga decorata dal simbolo delle Kuja in più punti ma abbastanza sciolta che mette bene in mostra le lunghe e snelle gambe della piratessa, un mantello bianco come quello portato dei Marine di alto rango sulle spalle e delle scarpe rosse a tacco alto. Successivamente indossa un qipao ovvero il tradizionale abito delle donne cinesi ed un mantello con un cappuccio che ha usato per nascondere Rufy fino all'arrivo ad Impel Down e che poi si toglie durante la battaglia contro Barbabianca. A Marineford la piratessa indossa un vestito viola con sopra il simbolo delle Kuja e dei tacchi alti di colore viola. Quando torna ad Amazon Lily ritorna al suo vestito originale ma senza mantello. Hancock indossa sempre i tacchi, degli orecchini d'oro a forma di serpente e sui suoi capi c'è sempre stampato l'emblema delle piratesse Kuja fatta eccezzione nel momento dove è "caduta" per colpa del mal d'amore dove indossava una camicetta rossa senza alcun emblema sopra. Dopo il salto temporale il suo abbigliamento sembra essere ancora l'originale anche se di colore blu. Lei è ritenuta la donna più bella del mondo come confermano sia Margaret che Hannyabal mentre per i fratelli Risky la sua bellezza è seconda solo a quella delle sirene. La si vede sempre con il suo serpente Salome che pur essendo ornato con oggetti piuttosto macabri come teschi o cose del genere ha un carattere piuttosto allegro e simpatico. Hancock solitamente quando è calma o soprattutto chede scusa a qualcuno risulta di una bellezza incredibile ma quando si arrabbia come quando Smoker stava per uccidere Rufy le balzano gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e digrigna i denti peggiorando di molto il suo aspetto. Di solito gli occhi di Hancock appaiono sempre piuttosto freddi e impassibili ma cambiano quando è vicino a Rufy diventando occhi molto più espressivi e facendo sembrare Hancock una ragazza follemente innamorata. Hancock e le sue sorelle hanno tatuato su di loro il marchio dei nobili mondiali ovvero il marchio delle schiave che ha la forma di un sole rosso e Hancock pietrifica chiunque sappia di questa cosa perchè vuole mantenere segreto questo frammento di passato. Hancok usa anche come diversivo il far credere che quello tatuato di loro non sia il marchio dei draghi celesti ma bensì degli occhi di gorgone che pietrificano chiunque li veda e stessa scusante usa per le sue sorelle giustificando così il fatto che chiunque l'abbia visto sia stato pietrificato. Durante la sua fuga da Marijoa indossava stracci e portava i capelli raccolti in trecce. Gallery Carattere Hancock è una donna con un carattere piuttosto complesso e inizialmente si presenta come una donna egoista, viziata e piuttosto altezzosa, abituata ad essere obbedita senza discutere. Nelle sue prime apparizioni lei pare anche arrogante e un po' crudele e in più giustifica le sue azioni non sempre molto apprezzate con la sua incredibile bellezza che risulta fattore di perdono per l'imperatrice. Inoltre si ha l'apparenza che non gli importi molto delle Kuja e che lei potrebbe a sua opinione distruggere l'isola ed essere comunque perdonata perche maestosamente bella. A causa della sua forza ma sopratutto della sua incredibile bellezza lei è abituata a vedere chiunque, uomini e donne, vecchi e giovani, cadere innamorati ai suoi piedi e per questo viene sempre perdonata a causa della sua formidabile bellezza ma questo non succede quando Rufy stranamente resiste al suo incredibile fascino e collassa quando viene rifiutata, stupita e arrabbiata che esista qualcuno che resista alla sua bellezza. Anche se attualmente non ha più questa sensazione rimane, invece che schifata, innamorata della persona che l'ha rifiutata ovvero Rufy anche se viene continuamente rifiutata dal pirata e anche dopo due anni e continue richiese di matrimonio poste e poi rifiutate del pirata Hancock continua ad amare fortemente il fortunato Rufy. Viene appurato andando avanti con la storia che il carattere di Hancock non è il suo reale carattere e che mutato in seguito al suo orribile passato che vuole nascondere non mostrando più alcuna debolezza. Nutriva inoltre una grande paura di chiunque tranne le sue sorelle e sarebbe stata capace di ingannare anche tutte le Kuja. Questo fa pensare alla sua tutrice ovvero l'anziana Nyon che Hancock sia davvero fredda come il ghiaccio ma questo si rivela errato visto che quando racconta a Rufy il suo passato scoppia in lcrime rivelando le sue vere emozioni. Nel profondo del suo animo Hancok è una donna sensibile e preoccupata per la reazione che gli altri, soprattutto le Kuja, possano avere sapendo la verità sul suo passato e dopo essersi aperta con Rufy si rivela anche molto morbida e compassionevole con gli altri. Quella parte di lei riesce dopo molti anni ha tirarla fuori solamente Rufy di cui la piratessa diventa amica e si innamora e che per lui ritorna nella vecchia terra in cui era stata schiava senza rimpianti per permettere a Rufy di salvare Ace. Hancock dimostra anche che può essere anche furba e scaltra quando la situazione lo richiede e questo viene dimostrato quando elude le difese di Impel Down permettendo così a Rufy di accedere alla prigione senza farsi notare e quando sempre per il suo amato distrae Magella con la sua bellezza e riesce a mandare un messaggio a Ace facendogli sapere che il fratello è venuto qui per salvarlo. Ha anche dimostrato di essere piuttosto brava con le bugie e di avere così tanta fiducia in esse che non pensa alle conseguenze delle sue azioni. Questo si nota quando con la sua bellezza ammalia e fa schiamazzare alcuni dei prigionieri del Sesto Livello di Impel Down distraendo così Magellan e iuscendo a dare il messaggio a Ace senza che nessuno se ne accorga. Anche se non sembra si prende cura delle persone che gli stanno più vicine e per il loro bene ignora sia le Kuja che la sua alleanza con i Marine. Questo si vede quando Hancock, in un impeto di rabbia, prende a calci Smoker che aveva quasi ucciso Rufy senza pensare a cosa poteva accadere. Successivamente ha urlato a tutti che Rufy è il suo amato anche se avrebbe potuto danneggiare il trattato fatto con la Marina di non invadere Amazon Lily. Qui mostra un nuovo aspetto del suo carattere ovvero quello della "Hancock arrabbiata"; un altro esempio viene visto quando urla di rabbia dopo che Aokiji trafigge con la Ice Saber il povero Rufy e la sua rabbia impauriscono Jinbe che in modo comico si rannicchia in un angolo. La caratteristica più particolare di Hancock è che quando parla con le persone guarda il soffitto o il cielo in modo di far sembrare che guardi dall'alto la persona con cui sta dialogando per dimostrare la sua superiorità. Un'altra caratteristica particolare di Hancock è che sembra che lei abbia un antipatia verso gli animali di piccola taglia e se ne trova uno davanti a dove passa lo calcia e se esso ha un padrone lo fa scusare raccomandandogli di non commettere più un errore del genere. Relazioni Monkey D. Rufy Inizialmente Hancock considera Rufy un nemico come fa con tutti gli altri uomini e visto che il pirata resiste al suo fascino anche dopo averla vista nuda la piratessa ritiene che Rufy sia un individuo che non dovrebbe esistere. Rifiuta di credere che Rufy sia stato inviato ad Amazon Lily da Orso Bartholomew e ordina la sua esecuzione. Hancock inizialmente pensa che lui sia come tutti gli altri uomini ovvero arroganti ed egoisti ma poi capisce che Rufy è una persona del tutto diversa e questo glielo hanno dimostrato alcuni suoi atti di altruismo. Rufy è forse anche l'unico che viene considerato un amico da Hancock oltre ai membri della famiglia della imperatrice. Hancock inizia a provare simpatia per Rufy quando durante il combattimento contro Boa Sandersonia il pirata nasconde il Tenryuubito posto sulla schiena della donna per non farlo riconoscere a nessuno e quando viene a sapere che Rufy ha colpito un nobile mondiale. Improvvisamente Hancock si innamora di Rufy cadendo nel mal d'amore che fu causa di morte di quasi tutte le altre imperatrici di Amazon Lily ma Nyon saggiamente espone la sua giusta tesi ovvero che le imperatrici precedenti erano morte perchè avevano tentato di sopprimere quello che provavano mentre Hancock rimanendo con Rufy avreebbe potuto facilmente guarire. Provando vero amore verso Rufy, ogni volta che lui la guarda negli occhi lei distoglie lo sguardo e arrossisce e allo stesso modo fa anche quando il pirata è semplicemente presente, assomigliando molto ad una adolescente con una cotta e inoltre fa anche sogni ad occhi aperti su storie amorose e romantiche fra lei e Rufy. La piratessa inoltre permette a Rufy di chiamarla Hancock, quindi "togliendosi il titolo" di imperatrice e la prima volta in cui Rufy pronuncia il nome correttamente Hancock sviene, visto che Rufy precedentemente sbaglia due volte a dire il suo nome chiamandola "Hammock". Quando Rufy la abbraccia durante la battaglia di Marineford lei crede che voglia sposarla, e come risultato ora Hancock è ossessionata dall'idea di sposare Rufy, anche se alla sua proposta il pirata rifiuta, dicendo però di amare Hancock rassicurandola e raccomandandole di non scoraggiarsi. Durante la battaglia contro Barbabianca a Marineford Hancock afferma che, pirati o Marine, tutti gli uomini sono suoi nemici escluso Rufy e questo persiste insieme al suo amore per il pirata anche quando si rende conto che Rufy è il figlio di Monkey D. Dragon, leader dei rivoluzionari e arriva addirittura ad attaccare Smoker, che aveva tentato di uccidere Rufy, sotto gli occhi stupiti degli altri Marine e dichiara anche di amare Rufy davanti a tutti; Hancock per tutta la battaglia di Marineford si interessa solo del benessere di Rufy attaccando rabbiosa chi cerca di fargli del male e tremando di paura quando non sa cosa stia succedendo al pirata. Quando Trafalgar Law informa la piratessa delle condisioni critiche di Rufy Hancock esprime il desiderio che ogni sofferenza di Rufy si trasferisca su di lei e una volta che Rufy arriva ad Amazon Lily la piratessa non mangia finché non è sicura della incolumità del pirata e dà tutto il cibo di Amazon Lily a Rufy per permettergli di rimettersi in sesto. Rufy anche se apparentemente non sembra provare nulla a parte amicizia verso Hancock, dichiara, rendendo felice la piratessa, di provare qualcosa per lei e il pirata protegge l'incolumità di Hancock non rivelando a Magellan a rischio della vita come lui fosse riuscito ad entrare a Impel Down e Rufy ha anche abbracciato la imperatrice dicendole che lui le è debitore due volte per aver aiutato la sua entrata ad Impel Down e per avergli dato la chiave per togliere a Ace le manette di agamaltolite. Famiglia Marigold e Sandersonia Le due sorelle sono le persone a cui Hancock vuole più bene e a cui è più attaccata visto che sono state schiave insieme a lei. Le tre hanno un forte rapporto e si danno una mano a vicenda e infatti quando lei diventa imperatrice di Amazon Lily permette alle sorelle di governare insieme a lei e di prendere loro le decisioni e il comando in sua assenza. Le due erano completamente in disaccordo all'idea che Hancock portasse Rufy a Impel Down essendo molto preoccupate per la sorella ma hanno comunque accettato la volontà di Hancock e la sua enfatuazione per Rufy augurando alla sorella e a Rufy la piu grande delle fortune. Non si sa se le tre abbiano lo stesso padre visto che per concepire figli le donne di Amazon Lily viaggiavano all'estero tornando in gravidanza ma probabilmente le tre hanno la stessa madre. Nyon Anche se Nyon aiuta Hancock e le sorelle a tornare ad Amazon Lily lei considera Hancock una marmocchia ingrata. Hancock ricorda a Nyon continuamente che lei è una traditrice delle Kuja anche se l'anziana si è presa cura della imperatrice e delle sue sorelle quando non avevano un posto dove andare. Ancora oggi il rapporto tra Nyon e Hancock e come quello di una adolescente ribelle che litiga con la madre, nonostante la differenza di età. Hancock comincia ad avere un po' più di rispetto verso Nyon quando la anziana va da lei per aiutarla a capire i suoi sentimenti verso Rufy e in cambio Nyon è orgogliosa che Hancock invece di sopprimere i suoi sentimenti cerchi di tirarli fuori ammettendo di voler stare accando al suo amato Rufy e anche felice della decisione di Hancock perchè se la piratessa avesse fatto come le altre imperatrici prima di lei, ovvero soppresso i suoi sentimenti, sarebbe sicuramente morta. Nemici Anche se Hancock è un membro della Flotta dei sette disprezza il Governo Mondiale e come Nico Robin considera suoi nemici chi ne fa parte e chi ne è completamente controllato. Molta di questa avversione verso il Governo Mondiale è causata dai nobili mondiali, che hanno torturato lei e le sue sorelle fino a che Fisher Tiger non le ha liberate insieme a tutti gli altri schiavi. Non esegue quasi mai gli ordini del Governo Mondiale anche se in alcuni casi prende parte alla loro realizzazione, come per la partecipazione alla guerra di Marineford, anche se in quell'occasione non ci pensa due volte ad attaccare i suoi "alleati" se commettono qualche sgarbo verso di lei facendo sì che in alcuni casi il suo rapporto con il Governo Mondiale diventi piuttosto pericoloso e questo è criticato anche dalla anziana Nyon. In più il suo comportamento verso Rufy sta mettendo sempre più a rischio il suo stato di membro della Flotta dei sette. Visto l'esperienza infernale che Hancock ha avuto con il primo uomo che ha incontrato, ovvero colui che l'ha marchiata con il marchio dei nobili mondiali, ora Hancock considera nemici tutti gli uomini tranne Rufy. Non si sa quale opinione abbia la piratessa su Ace manon sembra avere alcuna avversione verso di lui quando lo incontra durante la visita a Impel Down. In seguito si scopre stupita quando viene a sapere che Ace e Rufy non sono consanguinei. In più non attacca alcun membro dei pirati Heart visto che hanno aiutato Rufy, e ha anche un buona rapporto con Rayleigh visto che l'uomo ha aiutato lei e le sue sorelle dopo la schiavitù; ugualmente per Jinbe forse perchè era paziente dei pirati Heart come Rufy o forse perchè visto che lei era stata salvata da Fisher Tiger, che era appunto un uomo-pesce, Hancock non ha avversioni verso gli uomini-pesce. Hancock invece considera Smoker un nemico assoluto visto che ha tentato di uccidere Rufy e ha minacciato il commodoro di ridurlo in brandelli per poi darlo in pasto alle bestie e si è ugualmente infuriata con Aokiji visto che l'ammiraglio ha pugnalato Rufy con una sciabola di ghiaccio. Altri Fisher Tiger Fisher Tiger, il leader della famigerata ciurma dei pirati del Sole, di cui facevano parte sia Arlong e Jinbe, salvò Hancock e le sue due sorelle dalla schiavitù dei Draghi Celesti, insieme ad altri schiavi, a Marijoa. Quando Hancock vide la temerarietà dell'uomo pesce, rimase stupita da essa, ma venne anche terrorizzata poi dalla furia combattiva di Tiger. Tuttavia lei dichiara che ha un debito con Tiger che non potrà essere mai saldato. Kuja Hancock ha un rapporto apparentemente strano con le Kuja, perchè le protegge del Governo Mondiale ma da nessun altro pericolo, in più non instaura relazioni più strette del dovuto con le altre Kuja (escluse le sue due sorelle e Nyon). Nel corso della storia sembra avere un rapporto crudele verso le altre Kuja visto che, inizialmente, la vediamo distruggere una statua, raffigurante lei, perchè "sporca", essendo fatta di fango e argilla. Successivamente ha pietrificato Margaret, Sweet Pea e Aphelandra per aver salvato e portato sull'isola un uomo, Rufy, considerato un crimine su Amazon Lily e anche se il comportamento di Hancock non è gentilissimo, circa tutte le Kuja, esclusa Nyon, amano e ammirano Hancock e si trovano d'accordo su ogni cosa che l'imperatrice fa. Anche Margaret in seguito alla sua pietrificazione non dimostra rancore verso Hancock. Si viene poi a scoprire che Hancock, pur essendo imperatrice, si comporta così perchè ha paura di far scoprire alle altre Kuja che lei era stata una schiava, pensando che se si venisse a sapere ricadrebbe la vergogna, oltre che su di lei e sulle sue sorelle, sull'isola di Amazon Lily, quindi mentendo per la salvaguardia dell'isola, di se stessa e delle sue sorelle anche se lei ha detto che considera le altre Kuja come sorelle e non come sudditi, forse per la sua esperienza come schiava. Flotta dei sette Non si sa con precisione cosa Hancock pensa degli altri membri della Flotta dei sette, sappiamo però che ha buoni rapporti con Jinbe, ma non si sa se sia perchè abbia aiutato Rufy o perchè è un uomo pesce come Fisher Tiger. Probabilmente è per questo ultimo motivo perchè anche se ha permesso ai pirati Heart di Trafalgar Law di approdare sulle spiagge dell'isola per far terminare le cure di Rufy, non ha poi permesso loro, pur avendo aiutato il suo amato, di addentrarsi ad Amazon Lily. Anche Silvers Rayleigh ha buoni rapporti con la donna avendola aiutata in passato. Forza e abilità Hancock è considerata molto potente, sia dai suoi amici o alleati che dai suoi nemici. Ella ha il potere su Amazon Lily e su tutte le altre donne Kuja, insieme alle sue sorelle. Hancock è l'imperatrice e il capotribù delle Kuja, quindi probabilmente e la più forte visto che le Kuja credono nel detto "forza è bellezza" e visto che tutte le Kuja sono d'accordo nel dire che Hancock è la più bella quindi considerata, basandosi sul detto prima citato, la più forte. Da notare è che solo le più forti guerriere Kuja salgono sulle navi pirata e Hancock e le sue sorelle, effettivamente, da bambine, sono tutte e tre salite su una nave pirata anche se magari erano delle semplici apprendiste, considerata l'età, proprio come Shanks e Buggy lo erano sulla Oro Jackson di Gol D. Roger. La sua forza, anche secondo l'ammiraglio Sengoku, è estremamente grande. Il suo incredibile potere è anche stato dimostrato dal fatto che lei è uno dei tre membri della Flotta dei sette che sono rimasti quasi illesi dopo la guerra di Marineford. Un altro fatto che dimostra la sua notevole forza è che nella sua prima campagna da pirata ha ottenuto in poco tempo una taglia da 80 milioni di berry. Il suo potere viene anche dimostrato quando distrugge moltissimi pacifisti, pietrificandoli facilmente, anche se costruiti con una resistentissima lega di metalli. Pensando che prima dei due anni di formazione della ciurma di Cappello di paglia, nell'arco di storie riguardanti le supernove, personaggi del calibro di Rufy, Zoro o Sanji, anche se insieme, hanno fatto una tremenda fatica per distruggerne soltanto uno, una persona che riesce a distruggerne così tanti facilmente ha sicuramente una forza portentosa. Anche se i Pacifisti sono programmati per attaccare soltanto i nemici, è comunque un'impresa difficile distruggerne così tanti come ha fatto Hancock. Hancock possiede una forza muscolare molto sviluppata, se non sovraumana, visto che la piratessa riesce a sgretolare i nemici che ha precedentemente pietrificato, quindi sgretolando la pietra con un solo calcio;stessa cosa con i Pacifisti dove appunto senza neanche un minimo di fatica ne sbriciola molti, sempre con dei calci, anche se pietrificati grazie al potere del frutto Mero Mero, mentre Sanji si è quasi rotto una gamba quando ha cercato di calciare un Pacifista, notando però che comunque il Pacifista calciato del cuoco non era di pietra ma bensì di una lega durissima di metallo. In più Hancock riesce a colpire i possessori dei Rogia grazie alla sua Ambizione Busoshoku. Hancock ha dimostrato di essere piuttosto brava nel combattimento corpo a corpo, anche in tandem con i poteri del frutto Mero Mero, infatti la si vede in grado di combattere con molti dei pirati del Nuovo Mondo senza alcuna difficoltà. La piratessa sembra preferire, proprio come Sanji, uno stile di combattimento basato sui calci. In più Hancock si dimostra estremamente intelligente, visto che ad Impel Down ammalia Magellan con il suo fascino, permettendo a Rufy di proseguire e ruba le chiavi delle manette di Ace, pensando ovviamente che sarebbero tornate utili. Frutto del diavolo Hancock, come sorta di malato divertimento per i Draghi Celesti, è stata sottoposta, quando era schiava, all'alimentazione forzata del frutto Mero Mero della classe dei Paramisha. Coloro che si innamorano di Hancock, se il potere viene usato su di loro, sotto forma di specifiche tecniche, rimangono pietrificati. Chiunque faccia delle "fantasie" su Hancock rimane automaticamente pietrificato e mentre rimangono normali solo se provano paura, dolore oppure per semplice ignoranza. Per mantenere parte del segreto nascosto alle Kuja, Hancock racconta alle sue suddite che lei possiede questi poteri perché ha ucciso una Gorgone. Ambizione Hancock ha dimostrato di saper padroneggiare l'Ambizione Busoshoku e Haoshoku; quest'ultima è posseduta solo da una persona su un milione. Ha usato l'ambizione Busoshoku a Marineford per colpire Smoker il quale aveva catturato Rufy e lo stava bloccando a terra. Ancora non la si è vista usare l'Ambizione Haoshoku. Armi Porta con sé un serpente di dimensioni particolarmente grandi: è bianco con macchie rosse e si chiama Salome, e porta un teschio con i capelli blu in testa. Oltre ad usarlo come trono e per portarsi al di sopra delle persone che la circondano, Hancock non l'ha ancora utilizzato in combattimento. Il serpente ha anche l'abilità di sentire la presenza delle cose che si muovono sott'acqua; infatti è riuscito a sentire la presenza del sottomarino di Trafalgar Law in fuga da Marineford. Storia Passato Nata ad Amazon Lily, all'età di 12 anni venne rapita dalla nave delle piratesse Kuja e poi venduta come schiava insieme con le due sorelle Sandersonia e Marigold ai nobili mondiali; per causa loro ha sofferto orribili torture per quattro anni, fino al giorno in cui l'uomo pesce Fisher Tiger si intrufolò a Marijoa e liberò tutti gli schiavi. .]] Durante il periodo trascorso in schiavitù le venne marchiato a fuoco sulla schiena il simbolo della nobiltà mondiale, che contraddistingue chi lo porta come essere inferiore, e del quale si vergogna profondamente, fino a mentire alla popolazione della sua isola dicendo che si tratta di una maledizione impostale da una gorgone, dalla quale dipendono anche i suoi poteri derivanti dal frutto. Sempre nel periodo di schiavitù, lei e le sue sorelle ricevettero dei frutti del diavolo allo scopo di far divertire i Draghi Celesti. Odia profondamente il Governo Mondiale e, dopo aver partecipato ad una battaglia che le aveva fatto ricevere una taglia di 80 milioni di berry, ha accettato di entrare a far parte della Flotta dei sette solo per garantire l'immunità alla sua gente. Saga di Amazon Lily La prima apparizione di Hancock si ha tre o quattro giorni dopo l'arrivo di Rufy ad Amazon Lily, ad insaputa dell'imperatrice. Durante il rientro in patria assieme alla sua ciurma, incrocia la nave del viceammiraglio Momonga, con cui discute la chiamata all'imminente guerra contro Barbabianca, a seguito dell'esecuzione di Portuguese D. Ace fissata una settimana più tardi. Mettendo a repentaglio il suo posto nella Flotta dei sette, Hancock rifiuta di prendere parte alla guerra e Momonga rammenta all'imperatrice che così facendo perderà il titolo. Hancock pretende anche l'intero tesoro dei Marine, che le viene consegnato dagli stessi Marine ingenuamente ammaliati dalla sua bellezza. Bellezza con la quale giustifica le sue assurde pretese, raccogliendo il consenso di tutti i Marine, eccetto Momonga. Poi, usando i poteri del frutto Mero Mero, pietrifica tutto l'equipaggio escluso Momonga, che grazie ad una pronta reazione si pugnala la mano, usando il dolore per non essere affetto dalla bellezza dell'imperatrice, quindi annullando gli effetti del frutto. Momonga quindi dà un ultimatum di due giorni ad Hancock, scaduto il quale il trattato con l'isola delle Kuja sarà annullato, facendo di loro semplici piratesse. Al suo ritorno ad ad Amazon Lily, Hancock viene accolta con i convenevoli adatti ad una imperatrice, anche se si chiede per quale ragione alcune guerriere non siano presenti al suo arrivo; le viene risposto che stanno cacciando una "scimmia". Successivamente Hancock ha una discussione con Nyon, un'ex imperatrice, sul pericolo che esporrebbe Amazon Lily la revoca da membro della Flotta dei sette dell'imperatrice. Ma la piratessa arrogantemente afferma che grazie alla sua bellezza le sarà comunque concesso ciò che vuole, gettando poi Nyon dalla finestra per la sua impertinenza. Quando Hancock decide di fare un bagno, incontra inaspettatamente Rufy, che cercava qualcuno che gli prestasse una barca. Rufy vede poi il simbolo che Hancock ha sulla schiena, commentando che gli sembra familiare. Hancock sconvolta tenta di pietrificare Rufy con il poteri del Mero Mero, ma il pirata scambia il raggio di Hancock con il raggio Noro Noro di Foxy e a quel punto rimane in preda al panico, annullando così i poteri del frutto. Anche se poi Rufy vede Hancock nuda, non subisce il potere del frutto, vista la sua ingenuità. Rufy tenta così di scappare, ma viene catturato e portato nell'arena delle battaglie. Hancock non permette tentativi di scagionamento verso Rufy, e lo si vede quando Margaret, Sweet Pea e Aphelandra cercano di salvare Rufy, spiegando all'imperatrice che erano state loro ha portare Rufy sull'isola, ma l'imperatrice, infuriata, le pietrifica accusandole di tradimento verso Amazon Lily. Inizialmente Hancock invia Bacura a uccidere Rufy, che però la mette al tappeto con un solo pugno. Presa dalla disperazione, Hancock manda le due sorelle ad attaccare Rufy, ordinandogli di portarle indietro la sua testa. Le due riescono a tenere a bada Rufy con le abilità dei loro frutti del diavolo e con l'Ambizione, ma quando Boa Sandersonia tenta di frantumare Margaret precedentemente trasformata in pietra da Hancock, Rufy risveglia un grado di Ambizione che fa svenire molte delle Kuja lì presenti e che la stessa Hancock dice essere pari al suo e questo convince Hancock di mettere le statue fuori pericolo. Rufy continua la battaglia con le due sorelle, anche se indebolito dal veleno di Marigold. Una volta che l'ostacolo è scomparso, Rufy usa il Gear Second e con facilità elude anche l'attacco più potente delle due sorelle. Quando Rufy sconfigge le due sorelle, Sandersonia, cadendo, lascia scoperto il simbolo dei Draghi Celesti che porta sulla schiena, ma Rufy, capendo che le sorelle preferirebbero morire piuttosto che rivelare il simbolo, lo copre in modo che le altre Kuja non lo possano vedere. Hancock ordina quindi di evacuare lo stadio immediatamente. Dopo che tutte le Kuja sono state fatte evacuare dall'arena, Hancock decide di testare Rufy. La principessa offre al pirata una scelta tra il riportare alla normalità le tre Kuja che erano state pietrificate o una barca per tornare a casa. Hancock e le sue sorelle si trovano stupite dell'istantanea scelta di Rufy, che ringrazia in ginocchio Hancock per poter riportare alla normalità le tre donne. Loro si aspettavano invece che Rufy fosse come tutti gli altri uomini, ovvero egoisti e immorali. Hancock mostra il simbolo posto sulla sua schiena a Rufy e gli rivela che in passato è stata schiava dei Draghi Celesti. Dopo molti anni Hancock ha rivelato il suo doloroso passato a qualcuno, scoppiando in lacrime dopo ogni parola. Hancock chiede poi a Rufy se la odia visto il suo passato, ma il pirata le risponde che lui odia non lei ma i Draghi Celesti. Hancock, sorridendo, dice a Rufy che le piace molto, offrendogli la sua nave per tornare a casa. All'improvviso Hancock si ammala. Nyon diagnostica la malattia come fatale e spiega ad Hancock che lei ha preso il mal d'amore, ovvero si è innamorata di un uomo. Rufy viene a sapere che suo fratello Ace sarà giustiziato tra una settimana, e chiede aiuto a Hancock per salvarlo. Hancock accetta quindi la convocazione della Flotta dei sette ma richiede al viceammiraglio di non dirigersi subito a Marineford, ma di fare prima una sosta ad Impel Down, per visitare Ace, la persona che è a causa della futura battaglia. In questo modo, nascondendo Rufy sotto il proprio mantello, riesce a farlo salire sulla nave della Marina diretta alla grande prigione. Saga di Impel Down Hancock nasconde Rufy nella sua stanza durante il tragitto verso Impel Down, sulla nave di Momonga. La cosa che più stupisce i Marine è che la piratessa ordina cinque pasti da cento chili al giorno, ovviamente per Rufy, e i Marine ne rimangono sbigottiti visto la perfetta grazia e linea della donna. Hancock sogna anche di dare da mangiare a Rufy, pur leggermente imbarazzata dal suo modo di alimentarsi, nei suoi "sogni quotidiani" su di lui. Dopo circa quattro giorni e mezzo di navigazione Rufy e Hancock arrivano ad Impel Down. All'entrata del carcere, visto che la Marina considera ancora i membri della Flotta dei sette dei pirati, Hancock deve indossare delle manette di agalmatolite marina e sottoporsi ad una perquisizione del corpo e anche se questo mette in serio pericolo Rufy, il pirata chiede a Hancock di proseguire e di inventarsi qualcosa. Una volta entrata viene accolta dai vice-capi di Impel Down Hannyabal e Domino che le spiegano come i prigionieri vengono trattati al loro arrivo. Durante la perquisizione Hancock pietrifica con il suo fascino Domino, insieme al lumacofono vigile. A questo punto Rufy esce fuori dalla sua veste. Hancock mostra la sua preoccupazione verso Rufy, quasi svenendo quando il pirata la chiama finalmente Hancock (al posto di Hammock). Successivamente Hancock si reca alla gabbia dove è custodito Ace, visto che è per quello che è venuta (lo credono Magellan, i suoi sottoposti e la Marina), pregando per la fortuna di Rufy. In seguito quando Rufy tenta di usare la sincronizzazione labiale per ringraziare Hancock, lei capisce ti amo e sviene per la gioia. Hancock viene quindi accompagnata insieme a Momonga dal capo carceriere Magellan per essere accompagnata al sesto livello dove visita la cella di Ace e Jinbe mentre, per colpa di Bagy e Rufy, le guardie vengono ad avvisare Magellan denunciando una situazione d'emergenza. Hancock, per far guadagnare del tempo a Rufy, ammalia Magellan ordinandogli di rimanere al sesto livello con lei, e Magellan, infatuato di Hancock, rispetta la decisione della piratessa. Grazie alla confusione creata dagli schiamazzi dei prigionieri verso di lei, senza farsi accorgere, comunica a Ace che Rufy è venuto a salvarlo e una volta dato il messaggio Hancock parte per Marijoa. Saga di Marineford Nell'anime la si vede, a Marineford, insieme agli altri membri della Flotta dei 7 e ad altri membri della Marina dove discute su come organizzare le truppe durante la battaglia, preoccupandosi della sicurezza di Rufy. Quando si effettua la messa in onda dell'esecuzione di Ace, la si vede di fianco a Orso Bartolomew, Donquijote Doflamingo, Gekko Moria e Drakul Mihawk, tutti pronti per la battaglia. Viene leggermente sorpresa dalla notizia che Ace non è fratello di sangue di Rufy. Durante l'attacco di Oz Jr., approfittando della distrazione di Hancock, i Pirati di Barbabianca la attaccano. Hancock, affatto distratta, prima neutralizza l'intero gruppo che l'ha attaccata, in seguito inizia a colpire ogni uomo intorno a lei. Quando un Marine le domanda se lei è un' alleata o una nemica, Hancock gli risponde che lei ha accettato di combattere Barbabianca, ma che non è una alleata della Marina. Sostiene poi che, oltre Rufy, ogni uomo è suo nemico. Quando Rufy arriva a Marineford Hancock esclama ad alta voce il suo sollievo verso il pirata, senza preoccupazioni. Quando poi Sengoku annuncia che Rufy e il figlio del Diavolo, ovvero Dragon, Hancock afferma che non gliene importa nulla. Successivamente, quando il Commodoro Smoker usa la sua Jutte di Agalmatolite per bloccare i poteri di Rufy e piantarlo a terra, Hancock, dichiarando che in quel momento non era stata mai così arrabbiata in tutta la sua vita, inizia a calciare furiosamente Smoker, grazie all'Ambizione, e minaccia il Marine di tagliuzzarlo e di utilizzarlo come cibo per le bestie. Da poi a Rufy le chiavi delle manette di Ace, che è riuscita a procurarsi in qualche modo. Rufy per ringraziarla la abbraccia, causando lo svenimento di Hancock che pensava che l'abbraccio di Rufy fosse stata una proposta di matrimonio. Rufy poi corre da Ace, e Hancock fa credere ai Marine che Rufy la ha sconfitta con una mossa di sumo. Successivamente impedisce di nuovo a Smoker di attaccare Rufy, rompendo facilmente il jutte del Commodoro, ricevendo poi minacce dal Marine che gli chiede cosa pensi che questo suo comportamento possa fare al suo popolo. La sua battaglia con Smoker non ha un vincitore, visto che il Commodoro e Tashigi vanno ad aiutare il dispiegamento dei Pacifisti, mentre Hancock nota che Rufy ha bisogno di salvare in fretta Ace. Quando poi Barbabianca causa l'inclinazione del mare e dell'isola, Hancock si preoccupa subito della sicurezza di Rufy. Viene vista poi stupirsi del fatto che Rufy sfidi i tre ammiragli. Urla poi di rabbia quando Aokiji pugnala Rufy utilizzando i poteri del Gelo Gelo, ma prima chle i possa intervenire Marco colpisce l'ammiraglio. .]] In seguito la si vede Bloccare un gruppo di Pacifisti che stavano per attaccare Rufy. Visto che i Pacifisti la considerano come una alleata non la attaccano, rendendo più facile lo scontro e permettendo più velocemente di poter far raggiungere la piattaforma di esecuzione a Rufy. Anche dopo che Rufy raggiunge la sua destinazione, continua a combattere contro i Pacifisti, arrivando a distruggere la testa di uno con uno schiaffo. Dopo lo scontro con i Pacifisti si scontra con Sentomaru, che gli chiede per quale motivo, anche se lei è un Membro della Flotta dei 7, sta distruggendo dei Pacifisti. Lei risponde che l'amore arriva durante gli uragani, lasciando Sentomaru perplesso. Successivamente la si vede esortare Ace e Rufy alla fuga. Quando Barbabianca divide in due Marineford per permettere ai suoi di fuggire, si vede Hancock raccontare a Salome le sue preoccupazioni verso Rufy. . Quando Trafalgar Law soccorre Rufy con il suo sottomarino, Hancock dirotta una nave della Marina che voleva inseguire Rufy per prendersi la sua testa, comunicando ad essi che potranno partire solo quando Rufy fossa andato via. Saga dopo la guerra Having tracked Law's submarine through Salome, Hancock turns the Marines on her ship to stone and inquires about Luffy's condition, while scolding Bepo and calling him a "beast" for trying to change the subject about how she located them. Law informs her that Luffy's life is preserved for the moment, but that he is in critical condition, which worries Hancock. At that moment, the Impel Down prisoners, led by Ivankov, emerge from the Marine ship that Hancock had hijacked, having hid themselves on board earlier, and Hancock determines that they are on Luffy's side. When Ivankov claims that the ordeals that Luffy has gone through would crush anyone's mind twice, Hancock laments that she should have been hurt in Luffy's place, her worry for Luffy inciting envy from several Heart Pirates. She later demands that Bepo give her a lumacofono, so that she can call the Kuja Pirates to carry them across the Calm Belt to Amazon Lily, where Luffy should be able to recover. When Luffy finally awoke two weeks later, Hancock showed great pleasure at hearing this and desired to see him immediately. However, Elder Nyon claimed that it would be bad for her to go meet him on her own, as they already have enough man troubles with Law as is. Hancock's sisters also tell her that she needs to eat something, as she has hardly eaten anything since she had arrived home. Hancock ignores their requests and demands that a mountain of food be prepared for Luffy, while she lovingly states that she will watch over all of the cooking personally. Nyon scolds Hancock though, telling her that she can see Luffy once he has recovered. After Luffy resolved to go back to the Sabaody Archipelago to reunite with his crew, Hancock, her family, and her servants went down to the beach with the food to see Luffy. On the way to the beach, Nyon was explaining to her that the hug she received from Luffy at Marineford did not indicate a marriage. Hancock then asks Nyon what she would have to do to have a proper marriage ceremony. When she arrived at the beach, Hancock showed great joy in seeing Luffy. When Jinbe sees the food, Hancock glared at him, saying that the food was meant for Luffy, but then she decides to allow him to have just a little. While her sisters were shocked to see Silvers Rayleigh there, Hancock remained single-minded about Luffy, only moments later realizing that Rayleigh was there. After Luffy rang the Ox Bell, he boarded Hancock's ship with her, Rayleigh, and Jinbe. Hancock orders her crew to watch over the resting Luffy before collapsing from her heart pounding too much. Later, after parting ways with Jinbe, Hancock took Luffy and Rayleigh to Rusukaina Island for Luffy's special training. She said she would bring food for Luffy every day from Amazon Lily. When Luffy thanked her, she said that was the tenth time that Luffy had called her by her name and asked Nyon if that meant they were engaged. Nyon replied no, and then asked why Hancock kept moving farther and farther away from Luffy. When Rayleigh told her that no women would be allowed on the island during Luffy's training, she was furious, but calmed down when Rayleigh told her that it was all for Luffy's own good. She then asked Rayleigh if she should be worried about Luffy since the island is dangerous. Rayleigh replied that it would not be training without danger, and that if she is worried about Luffy, the best thing to do would be to pray for him. Due anni dopo Hancock and her sisters greet Luffy after his two years of training are complete and prepare to take him back to Sabaody Archipelago. When Luffy regrets not eating the animals on Rusukaina Island, Hancock says that she has all of Luffy's favorite foods on the ship. When Hancock brings up the idea of becoming Luffy's wife, Luffy bluntly declines, but she appears undeterred by his rejection. She is later seen on her ship near the Sabaody Archipelago, giving Luffy a large amount of supplies (with enough supplies to last him years in some cases). She also helps in disguising him by giving him her coat and a fake mustache. When Luffy is departing, she asks Luffy not to say good bye. Luffy responds by saying that he never does and he hopes to see her and everyone again, which Hancock also mistakes as marriage proposal. As Luffy and his crew prepare to head to Fishman Island, Hancock and the Kuja Pirates aid them by holding back the Marines. Hancock conceals her aid to Luffy by claiming to be angry that the Marine battleship crossed her path. Hancock also winks at Luffy while giving him the opportunity to set sail. She is next seen stalling the Marines, mesmerizing them with her beauty. Prototipi per One Piece * Quando Rufy e i suoi uomini sono entrati nella Rotta Maggiore, è stato chiesto a Oda di disegnare gli antagonisti che sarebbero apparsi da quel momento in poi. Oda ha accettato e li ha disegnati di spalle, e quei disegni solo stati pubblicati su uno speciale della Shonen Jump. Anche se alcuni dettagli sono stati modificati, in linea di massima l'aspetto di Hancock era già ben chiaro a quel tempo. * In uno dei databook Oda ha svelato che per Hancock aveva inizialmente pensato a una donna più adulta e con un look molto più spaventoso e cupo. Aveva anche dei tatuaggi sul viso ma non la frangia. Non si sa perchè Oda abbia cambiato idea così radicalmente. Influenze Il suo personaggio è basato su molti miti greci: * La tribù Kuja essendo una nazione di sole donne, è ispirata alle amazzoni. Il suo rapporto con Rufy, cominciato con ostilità e proseguito con ammirazione e infine amore (da parte di Hancock) è l'esatto opposto di quanto avvenuto tra la regina delle amazzoni Ippolita ed Ercole (e in certe varianti anche con Teseo), entrambi i quali erano amici all'inizio ma alla fine sono diventate persone non benvolute. * Hancock ha molte caratteristiche in comune con Medusa, come la capacità di trasformare le persone in pietra (anche se in un modo molto diverso), il tema dei serpenti e il fatto che le sorelle Boa vengono soprannominate le sorelle Gorgoni, come lo erano Medusa e le sue due sorelle (anche se Medusa era la più giovane, mentre Hancock è la maggiore). Nel mito Medusa è diventata un mostro per voleredi Atena; similmente Hancock è stata costretta a mangiare il frutto del diavolo da un nobile mondiale. * Ricorda anche Calypso perchè anche lei abitava su un'isola popolata solo da donne, era irresistibile alla maggior parte degli uomini e rimase stupita che il rispettivo eroe potesse essere immune al suo fascino e chiedesse una nave per salpare. Entrambe si innamorano dell'eroe quando egli dimostra di essere immune alla loro bellezza. * La sua abilità di sedurre gli uomini ricorda inoltre le sirene, he alla fine condannavano le navi degli uomini ad affondare; le sirene però utilizzavano anche la loro voce, oltre alla loro bellezza. Differenze tra manga e anime Nell'anime Hancock sembra molto più alta di quanto non sia nel manga. In una SBS è stato rivelato che è alta 191 centimetri, ma nell'anime, specialmente nella saga di Impel Down, quando lei e Rufy si separano, sembra molto più alta. Nell'anime, dopo che Hancock sale sulla nave di Momonga per recarsi ad Impel Down e poi a Marineford, si assume la responsabilità per il brontolio di stomaco di Rufy. Quando Rufy si stringe a lei sotto al mantello Hancock arrossisce, ma fa credere a Momonga che si tratta di una febbre passeggera. Anche quando Rufy starnutisce Hancock se ne prende la colpa, dicendo che è per via dell'aria fredda, e quando Momonga afferma che sembra lo starnuto di un uomo, lei si offre di essere perquisita, ma Momonga rinuncia a farlo. Anche la sua visita a Impel Down nell'anime è molto più elaborata. L'anime aggiunge molti spezzoni dedicati alle fantasie di Hancock, come quello in cui lei e Rufy si baciano. Nella sua fantasia Rufy appare anche molto più bello di quanto non sia in realtà. Da quando ha saputo che ci sono donne nella ciurma di Cappello di paglia considera Nami e Robin sue rivali in amore anche se non le ha mai incontrate di persona. Al solo pensiero diventa gelosa, perchè pensa che Rufy potrebbe innamorarsi di una di loro. Anche durante la saga di Marineford Hancock vive dei sogni a occhi aperti. Quando Rufy la abbraccia, a Marineford, Hancock si immagina la scena del loro matrimonio con tutte le Kuja come invitate e poi la loro luna di miele, durante la quale prepara da mangiare per Rufy. Tutte queste cose non sono proprio differenze, ma aggiunte. Lo scopo era quello di allungare il tempo trascorso da Hancock e Rufy sulla nave della Marina per rimandare l'inizio della saga di Impel Down. Per questo stesso motivo anche le minavventure sui compagni di Rufy hanno coperto quattro episodi, mentre nel manga duravano solo un capitolo e mezzo. L'obiettivo era quello di rallentare lo sviluppo della storia per non avvicinarsi troppo al manga. A partire dalla saga delle Sabaody non c'era stata la possibilità di aggiungere saghe filler all'anime, perché la trama si stava sviluppando molto velocemente. Al culmine della battaglia di Marineford Hancock impedisce a dei Marine armati di bazooka di sparare a Rufy, dicendo che se avessero sparato avrebbero potuto colpire Garp, e privatamente aggiunge che l'uomo è il nonno della persona che vorrebbe sposare. Non è chiaro però come potesse essere a conoscenza del loro legame di sangue, perché il fatto è stato reso noto solo al termine della guerra, e non ci sono indizi né nel manga né nell'anime del fatto che ne fosse già a conoscenza. Curiosità * La doppiatrice originale di Hancock è Kotono Mitsuishi, seiyu anche del personaggio di Sailor Moon, curiosamente anche la doppiatrice italiana di Sailor Moon (Elisabetta Spinelli) presta la sua voce all'imperatrice pirata, sebbene lo faccia solo nei flashback in cui il personaggio appare come bambina. * Nelle SBS del volume 63, Oda ha disegnato i membri della Flotta dei sette da bambini. In questo disegno Hancock indossa un top slacciato con un motivo a spirali che le lascia scoperto l'ombelico. Attorno alla vita porta invece una pelle di leone. * Tutti i nomi delle Kuja derivano dai fiori; il nome dell'imperatrice deriva dalla Symphoricarpos Chenaulti Hancock. * Il suo cognome, Boa, si riferisce alla specie di serpenti. Boa significa inoltre "buona" in portoghese ed è usato per riferirsi alle belle donne. * Nel doppiaggio originale, Hancock usa un'espressione particolare per riferirsi a se stessa: invece di dire "Watashi wa" ("io sono"), usa la versione più antica ma più altisonante "Warawa wa". * È una delle due donne a considerarsi la più bella del mondo; l'altra è Albida. Entrambe inoltre hanno una cotta per Rufy, anche se Hancock sembra provare un amore infantile, mentre Albida sembra provare ammirazione per lui perchè è stato il primo uomo a colpirla. * È la più giovane (31 anni) e la più bassa (191 cm) tra i membri della Flotta dei sette. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Umano Categoria:Personaggi con Frutto del diavolo Categoria:Tribù Kuja Categoria:Flotta dei sette Categoria:Femmina Categoria:Pirata Categoria:Piratesse Kuja Categoria:Capitano Categoria:Personaggi delle Fasce di bonaccia Categoria:Ex schiavo